El origen de Zaeta
by Zaeta Ketchum
Summary: Una discusión cotidiana pasa de la raya y lleva a algo mas, el pasado se descubre y abre el camino a un incierto futuro... Pre-secuela de La Zaeta Dorada


Una noche en Ciudad Guardiana; en el templo Ozuno; para ser exacto la habitación de Sherry

- ¡Zenki! – grito Sherry – cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi cama

- No me molestes niña tonta – le dijo el chico semidormido

- Sácate a volar de aquí – lo saco a golpes dejándolo noqueado en el patio

Al día siguiente

- Ya me canse de que todas las noches sea lo mismo – dijo Sherry muy molesta

- Cálmate Sherry – dijo la abuela Saky – con enfados no se arregla nada

- No ya es definitivo, voy a conseguir otro guerrero guardián

- Pero ya lo intentaste y solo conseguiste a Rurupapa

- Lo se pero ahora me esforzare mas

- Ja, ja eso quiero verlo – dijo Zenki al entrar

- No te burles seguramente en tu horrible mundo encontrare algo mejor que tú

- Mi mundo no es horrible y no creo que otro ser de mi raza quiera trabajar para ti

- Pues si no será a la fuerza como lo hizo mi antepasado

- Eso si lo puedes controlar niña boba

- ¡No soy boba!

- Y ni creas que te ayudare si surge algún problema con tú nuevo guerreo

- Tal vez tú no pero, Goky si me da el respeto que merezco

- Mereces que te revisen la cabeza debe de estar hueca

- Por decir eso, no quiero volver a verte – le dijo lanzando el brazalete

- A ti ni quien te quiera ver – le contesto sacando la lengua y recogiendo el brazalete

- Y ni creas que te liberare del hechizo de Vajula – ese comentario detuvo a Zenki

- Tú…GRRRRRRRR….. – Salió sumamente furioso del recibidor

- Sherry, creo que es mejor que te disculpes con el amo Zenki – dijo Saky

- Disculparme…¡ni loca!

Esa noche Sherry se encuentra invocando a su nuevo guerrero en el templo principal siendo observada por la abuela, Rurupapa y Zenki

- Esa boba, no creo que pueda – dijo en voz baja Zenki

En eso un portal se abrió y un rayo de energía se dirigió hacia Sherry, en eso Zenki se atravesó y recibió de lleno el impacto

- ¡Zenki! No te metas en esto – grito Sherry

- ¡Estas loca acaso quieres morir! – le contesto

En eso una chica de aspecto felino y marcas como las de Zenki en el rostro, es lanzada por el portal y se estrella contra la pared

- ¡Esto no se queda así Neki ven acá! – dijo la desconocida

- Le dije no me iba a dejar Comandante – salió del portal un joven idéntico a Zenki solo que con el cabello azul

- Ese…¡ese será mi nuevo guerrero guardián! – grito Sherry lanzando su hechizo

- ¡No lo permitiré! – dijo Zenki, atravesándose entre el chico y el hechizo

- ¡Te dije que no te metieras en esto! – dijo Sherry

- ¡Neki, Hikaru regresen por donde vinieron! – grito Zenki

- ¿Co… como sabe nuestros nombres? – dijo Neki

- Eso es lo de menos entren ya, es una orden

- Tu no eres nadie para darnos ordenes – le replico Hikaru

- ¡Zenki quítate del camino! – dijo Sherry

- Zenki…¿príncipe Zenki? – dijo Hikaru

- ¡No permitiré que dañes a mis amigos! – dijo Zenki interponiéndose

- ¡No te entrometas! – Sherry lo patea lanzándolo contra uno de los muros

- ¡Hermano! – grito Neki

- Sherry, ¡detente! – grito Saky

Zenki comenzó a escupir sangre, debido a que estaba seriamente lastimado y ya sin energías cayó inconsciente

- ¿Que he hecho? –dijo Sherry, viendo como Neki auxiliaba a quien llamo hermano

- Y como dije esto no se quedara así - dijo Hikaru

Saco su espada y justo cuando se disponía a atacar a Sherry el portal comenzó a cerrarse

- ¡Hikaru! el portal se cierra – grito Neki

- Regresemos a casa – dijo Hikaru tomando a Zenki en brazos

- ¡Regresen no se lo pueden llevar! – grito Saky

- Traten de detenernos – la reto Hikaru

- ¡Zenki! – grito Sherry – No dejare que se lo lleven

Así Sherry fue tras Zenki seguida de Rurupapa; cuando se cerro el portal. Del otro lado del portal Sherry fue apresada por ordenes de Hikaru, de camino al calabozo Sherry se da cuenta que el mundo de Zenki era como la tierra solo que libre de civilizaciones avanzadas; casi un paraíso, mientras tanto en un carruaje real Zenki despertó

- ¿Donde estoy? – pregunto

- Tranquilo vas a estar bien - le dijo una tierna voz

- ¿Tu eres la reina Sherry?

- Si lo soy, ¿como te llamas?

- Soy yo Zenki...¡tú hijo!

- No puedes ser mi hijo – dijo tranquila - el es un adulto, además desapareció hace mucho tiempo

- Su majestad hemos llegado – dijo el cochero

- Bien lleven al chico a la enfermería

En el calabozo

- ¡Comandante! – dijo un guardia en posición de firme

- Vengo por la presa del campo de entrenamiento

- Esta en la celda 2

- Bien siga en su puesto

- Rurupapa tenemos que salir de aquí y regresar a casa con Zenki – decía Sherry a su pequeño guardián cuando de pronto este se erizo

- ¡Vaya, vaya planeando escapar! – dijo Hikaru

- ¡Déjanos salir de aquí!

- Ni lo sueñes, y mas vale que me digas como devolver a Zenki a la normalidad

- Solo yo lo puedo liberar del arca de Vajula, y no lo haré ¡jamás!

- En ese caso te quedaras aquí hasta que cambies de idea - le dijo alejándose

En la noche en el calabozo

- Si estoy unida mentalmente con Zenki podré ver lo que pasa a su alrededor

Sherry dispuesta a usar esa habilidad se da cuenta de que él se encuentra en la habitación de Hikaru

- ¿Hikaru, estas bien? – decía el chico mientras se acostaba junto a ella tal y como lo hacia con Sherry

- Solo estoy algo deprimida, trate de convencer a tu amiga pero es mas terca que una mula – le contesto

- Así es ella – Zenki comenzó a acariciar a Hikaru

- No Zenki, no lo hagas recuerda que si te beso significaría la muerte para los dos

- ¿Que esta diciendo? – pensó Sherry

- Quieres decir que mi Madre te convenció de usar el labial de compromiso – dijo Zenki

- Si y si te beso ambos quedaremos marcados y al no ser tu mi prometido, me tomaran por traidora

- ¿Qué? … prometido – pensó asombrada Sherry

- Pero…- dijo Zenki – yo soy tu prometido

- Si pero si no ven las marcas de compromiso en tu rostro no lo aceptaran

- Tienes razón – dijo Zenki dándole a Hikaru un beso en la mejilla – tendré que soportar esto hasta que Sherry quiera

Hikaru lo abrazo con fuerza mientras él caía dormido

- Creo que he perdido la batalla – dijo Sherry – no me queda mas que liberarlo, sino el sufrirá mucho

Tomando a Rurupapa le dijo

- Ve a donde Zenki y dile que quiero hablar con el urgentemente

- Rurupapa, pa, pa

- Brazalete de Ozuno lleva a mi guerrero a donde mi mente apunta – dijo levantando el brazo

En eso Rurupapa desapareció solo para aparecer a lado de Zenki

- Rurupapa, Rurupapa – dijo tratando de despertarlo y al ver que no despertaba le mordió la nariz

- Ay! Pero como te atreves bola de pelos – despertó enojado

Curiosamente Hikaru no despertó con los gritos y luego de que Rurupapa le diera el mensaje, Zenki se dirigió al calabozo

- ¿Quien esta allí? – dijo el guardia

- Soy yo un amigo de la Comandante Hikaru– le dijo

- ¿Que es lo que buscas?

- Quiero hablar con la prisionera del campo de entrenamiento

- Esta en la celda 2, y no quiero nada de trucos – le dijo el guardia mirándolo con desconfianza

Junto a la celda

- ¡Que es lo que quieres! – le dijo Zenki, mientras Rurupapa salía de entre su cabello y entraba a la celda

- Quiero hablar con el Rey y que tú y Hikaru estén presentes

- ¡Para que rayos quieres eso!

- Lo sabrás cuando estemos allí

- Veré que puedo hacer – dijo regresando a la habitación donde estaba

- Ojala consiga lo que le pedido

Al entrar a la habitación de Hikaru, vio a esta colocándose su uniforme, y ya lista para salir

- ¿Hikaru que pasa?

- Tengo que ir de guardia, acaso se te olvido que soy Comandante de la guardia real

- Espera, Sherry me pidió un favor que solo tu puedes hacer – luego de explicarle

- Conseguiré que vea al Rey pero yo no puedo estar allí

- ¿Pero … porque?

- Ya te lo dije tengo que hacer guardia en el norte del pueblo

- Esta bien que más se puede hacer

- Puedes reunirte con el rey en el comedor ya que eres el invitado real por parte de la Reina

En el comedor

- Así que tú eres Zenki, anda siéntate a comer – dijo el Rey

- Eh… si gracias – contesto Zenki – donde demonios esta Sherry – pensó

- Majestad aquí esta la prisionera - dijo un guardia

- ¿Que significa esto? – contesto el Rey – Como es que una niña tan linda este prisionera

- No ha cambiado nada – pensó Zenki

- Ordenes de la comandante Hikaru – majestad

- Majestad déjeme presentarme – dijo Sherry – soy Sherry Ozuno

- ¡Ozuno! – dijo levantándose de la silla – eso explica por que eres prisionera

- Por favor permítame hablar – le dijo tratando de calmarlo – Yo se que los descendientes de Ozuno no son bienvenidos en este lugar, pero tengo un motivo muy especial para estar aquí

- ¡Habla y basta de rodeos! – dijo el Rey

- Antes que nada – contesto – quería que Hikaru estuviera aquí pero será mejor empezar de una vez

- ¡Ve al grano Sherry! – dijo Zenki

- Bien, debo aceptar mi derrota ante Hikaru y conceder el deseo de mi guerrero guardián con una condición

- ¿Cual?

- Que, cada vez que necesitemos ayuda en nuestro mundo él vaya a ayudarnos

- Sherry – dijo Zenki – acaso tu sabes lo que pasa

- No se de que están hablando ustedes dos – dijo la Reina

- Aceptas o no – dijo Sherry

- Acepto, siempre y cuando no te comportes como una niña consentida he!

Luego de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Zenki, Sherry lo libero del arca de Vajula devolviéndole su aspecto original

- ¡Zenki!, hijo – gritaron los reyes al ver a Zenki otra vez

- Bien no me queda mas que hacer por aquí así que es mejor volver a casa – dijo Sherry

- Quédate un tiempo niña – dijo la Reina – serás nuestra invitada de honor

En otra parte del Reino

- Vamos Hikaru el no va ha volver – le decía otro soldado

- Ya te dije que no pienso aceptarte como mi pareja, Líder

- El no va a volver y no pensaras ser la pareja de Neki

- Ya te dije que estoy comprometida y no pienso cambiar de idea

- Bueno, al menos dame un beso

- ¡Que no!

- En ese caso si no vas a ser mía no serás de nadie – amenazó

- Pero que estas diciendo…

Hikaru fue atacada por el Teniente Líder, en el castillo

- ¿Zenki que te pasa? – grito Sherry al ver que este cayó al suelo

- Me duele mucho –le contestó tocándose la pierna derecha

En otro lado Hikaru tenia la pierna derecha herida

- Ya no podrás evadir mis ataques así que serás mía

- Ni creas que me voy a dejar

- ¡Hikaru! – grito Neki – estas bien

- No te metas, entrometido – dijo Líder

- Tú traidor, me las vas a pagar

- No se arriesgue príncipe - dijo Hikaru

De vuelta en el castillo

- Algo le ha de haber pasado a Hikaru - dijo la Reina

- Tenemos que ir - dijo Zenki

- Vamos – le contesto Sherry

Ambos salieron, volando con dirección al norte mientras tanto Neki yacía en el suelo noqueado y Líder se disponía a violar a Hikaru cuando los soldados llegaron en su ayuda

- ¡Comandante! – gritaron al unísono

- No se metan o tendrán el mismo destino que Neki

- ¡Príncipe Neki! – se apresuraron, a ver si estaba bien

Cuando de pronto una ráfaga de viento saco a volar a Líder alegándolo de Hikaru

- ¡Hikaru! – grito Zenki

- ¿Zenki!? – dijo Líder – no puede ser

- Me las vas a pagar, cuerno de Deba

Zenki, ataco a Líder acabando con él

- ¿Hikaru estas bien? – le dijo Sherry

- Sherry, que paso por que estas libre y donde esta Zenki – dijo desorientada

- ¡Hikaru! ¿estas bien? – dijo Zenki al acercarse

- ¡Zenki! – grito llorando luego de abrazar a este

- Todo va estar bien, ya paso – le dijo tratando de consolarla

- ¡Ay! mi cabeza me duele – dijo Neki al despertar

- Volvamos a castillo – dijo Sherry

Con la calma recuperada los presentes optaron por separarse, con lo cual Zenki e Hikaru quedaron solos.

- Zenki ha pasado tanto tiempo – dice Hikaru mientras mira a Zenki con un toque de ternura en sus ojos.

Por su parte Zenki la mira callado, mientras intenta perderse en aquellos ojos.

- Te he extrañado... – dice Hikaru; que solo recibe como respuesta un beso, por parte de Zenki lo cual la deja sorprendida y algo ruborizada.

- Me da gusto estar contigo nuevamente. – le dice Zenki, con una sonrisa

Pareciera que el mundo se ha reducido a ellos dos ya que en sus ojos se refleja el amor que los une (a pesar del carácter que tiene Zenki)

El tiempo en el cual estuvieron separados no fue ningún obstáculo para ellos, ya que aceptaron mostrarse su amor de una manera especial como lo es para cualquier pareja.

Zenki, quien había tomado la iniciativa, abraza a Hikaru de manera tierna pero con firmeza a la vez, mientras Hikaru se deja llevar por la persona que para ella significa todo en este momento, Zenki comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de su compañera de manera tranquila, lo cual propicia un ambiente ideal en el que Hikaru se siente maravillada, poco a poco las caricias de Zenki comienzan a tornarse más fuertes pero manteniendo la calidez original, Hikaru por su parte se ha recostado indicándole a Zenki que puede continuar, en este momento no es necesario hablar sus miradas lo dicen todo.

Zenki, recorre lentamente el cuerpo de Hikaru mientras lo cubre de besos, deteniéndose cada cierto tiempo, esto propicia que su compañera suspire profundamente, como tratando de recuperar el aliento, ella no quiere quedarse atrás de y sus manos recorren el cuerpo de Zenki, este reacciona con algo de brusquedad pero su actitud no ofende a su compañera por contrario le agrada, es una hermosa mezcla de sentimientos en la cual el amor y porque no el deseo predomina, así terminan haciendo el amor tiernamente como si su unión sellara el gran amor que se tienen el cual superaría las barreras del tiempo.

Tres días después vemos a Zenki y Hikaru despedirse de Sherry

Cinco años después época de fiestas en Ciudad Guardiana

- Yukay me vas a ayudar o no – dijo la Abuela Saky

- Ya voy, ya voy que no pueden dejar descansar a este anciano

- Anciano si como no – después de decir esto vemos a Kuyibarashi noqueado en el piso

- Ya dejen de pelear tenemos que terminar de recoger esto – dijo Sherry

- Mejor vamos a celebrar las fiestas así, no necesariamente tiene que estar limpio – dijo Yukay

Luego de dos golpes por parte de Saky y Sherry

- Ojala vengan – dijo en voz baja Sherry

- Si vendrán te lo aseguro

- Es que se suponía que llegarían ayer

- Algo los ha de haber atrasado

Cuando Sherry se disponía a guardar una caja en lo alto de un librero, una sombra le llego por detrás

- ¡Bu!

- ¡Ay! – grito cayendo al suelo y lanzando todo lo que cargaba en ese momento

- Ja, Ja, Ja no puedo creer que te asustes

- ¡Neki! vas a ver – Sherry correteo al chico ya 5 años mayor

- Que no puede haber una visita en la que ustedes no terminen de pleito – dijo Zenki

- ¡Amo Zenki!, que bueno que llegaron – dijo la abuela Saky

- Si pero no venimos solos – dijo Neki mientras corría con Sherry atrás de él

- Buenos Días, soy Hikaru – dijo al entrar

- Hola, Zenki nos ha hablado de ti – dijo la abuela al acercarse – ¿quien es esta pequeña?

- Zaeta, se suponía que iba a ser una sorpresa – dijo Zenki a la niña detrás de Hikaru

- Lo siento Papá – contesto

- ¡Papá! – todos

- Creo que de todas formas fue una sorpresa – dijo Hikaru sonriendo

Luego de la reunión en la cual estuvieron Sherry, Neki, Hikaru, Zenki, Zaeta, Saky, Yukay, Kuyibarashi, Soma, Kasue, Shon, El Profesor Kuwaori, Inugami, Rey Negro y Rurupapa; todos recibieron sus regalos, Zenki le dio a Hikaru un medallón con un Fénix grabado y ella un collar con una piedra roja como el fuego; después de que todos se retiraran, el cuarteto de viajeros se quedarían esa noche cuando de pronto, se oyó una explosión

- ¡Que fue eso! - dijo Zenki

- Hay que investigar – contesto Hikaru

Todos salieron solo para ver a una mujer inconsciente en el piso

- ¿Pero que le paso? – dijo Sherry

- ¡Miren arriba! – grito Neki

- ¿Que pasa mamá? – pregunto Zaeta acercándose a Hikaru

- ¡Zaeta regresa adentro! – dijo preocupada Hikaru

- Diosa Amazona al fin te encuentro – dijo una mujer que flotaba sobre la que se encontraba inconsciente

- ¡Maldición!, no dejare que te la lleves Katia – dijo la primer mujer al despertar

- No te entrometas Kalysta – le contesto – ella reencarnará y será para el mal

- De que están hablando – reclamaron Neki y Sherry

- No dejare que toques a esa niña – dijo Kalysta causando que todos se pusieran en guardia

- ¡Hikaru llévate a Zaeta de aquí! – grito Zenki

Hikaru tomo a Zaeta en brazos y corrió hacia el templo, cuando repentinamente cayo al suelo herida

- ¡Hikaru! – grito Zenki, corrió hacia donde estaban

- Mamá, ¿que te pasa? – decía Zaeta al tratar de despertar a Hikaru

- ¡Comandante! – grito Neki – maldita como pudiste

Era claro que Katia uso un rayo que atravesó a Hikaru sin herir a Zaeta, con una velocidad que nadie pudo hacer nada para detenerlo

- Zenki …– decía Hikaru – …protege a nuestra hija

- Hikaru resiste, por favor resiste – le decía Zenki con lagrimas en los ojos

- Ataque de Mega Rayo – ataco Neki

El ataque dio en el blanco dando la oportunidad a Kalysta de escapar de Katia

- Bien hecho Neki – dijo Sherry

- Como se atreven ahora verán, ¡Dagas negras! – atacó Katia

- ¡Cuidado Neki! – Sherry se atravesó para proteger a Neki

- ¡Sherry No! – dijo Neki temiendo lo peor

Las dagas darían en el blanco de no ser por el brazalete que los protegió de una muerte segura

- Mamí – lloraba Zaeta al ver que Hikaru no había resistido

- Esto no se quedara así – decía furioso Zenki – juro por mi vida que no se quedara así

- Zenki – dijo Kalysta – unamos fuerzas, solo así la venceremos

- Tú no te metas, extraña esta pelea es mía, ¡Cuerno de Deba!

- Ese ataque no me hará daño Ja, ja, ja – dijo Katia

Zenki ataco en repetidas ocasiones pero solo logro debilitarse mas de la cuenta

- De nada servirá, ¡Dagas Negras! – ataco Katia hiriendo a Zenki

- Hikaru esta será por ti – pensó – el ataque final ¡Ludra!

De alguna manera el Ludra envolvió a Zenki y Katia debilitando a ambos

- Es mi oportunidad – dijo Kalysta, corriendo hacia donde estaba Zenki

- Zenki No! – todos

- Medallón de Arcor, abre el portal de la perdición – grito Kalysta

El medallón que Kalysta llevaba en el cuello brillo formando frente a ella un portal de luz por el cual lanzo a Katia dando fin a la batalla

- ¡Zenki! - llamaron todos al guerrero guardián – ¡resiste!

- Hazlo por tú hija - le dijo Neki

Zenki despertó con dificultad; sus heridas sanaron gracias a Kalysta, luego de que descansaran

- A donde la enviaste – pregunto Neki a Kalysta

- A una dimensión al azar, - contesto - durante 100 años he tratado de evitar de que diera con la reencarnación de la Diosa Amazona pero he fallado

- ¿Que es eso de la Diosa Amazona? – pregunto Sherry

- Es una Diosa extremadamente poderosa que solo puede ser controlada por aquel que la despierte, sin embargo ella morirá en un ataque suicida según la leyenda

- ¿Pero es solo una leyenda? – dijo Saky

- No; es real, mas ahora que sus padres son de raza guerrera

- Pero como están seguras de que Zaeta es ella – pregunto Kuyibarashi

- Su energía es inconfundible para los hechiceros guardianes

- ¿Hechiceros guardianes? – dijo Sherry

Entonces Zenki Interrumpió

- ¡Ya basta!- grito – no sigan con eso

- Cálmate – dijo Neki

- Como quieres que me calme yo lo que más quiero es olvidar, olvidarme de todo esto, no vez que he perdido lo mas importante de mi vida

- Tal vez sea lo mejor – dijo Kalysta acercándose a él – Hechizo del Olvido Eterno

Con una misteriosa luz Kalysta cubrió la mente de Zenki haciendo de que este cayera inconsciente

- ¿Que le has hecho? – dijo Sherry

- Creo que lo mejor será que Zaeta quede a mi cargo – contesto

- ¿Pero por que? – todos

- Solo así él podrá olvidarlo todo y no sufrirá mas

- Eso quiere decir que olvidara todo desde aquella discusión hace 5 años

- Si y lo mejor es que todos cooperen

- Si no hay mas remedio – dijo Sherry viendo a Neki

Sherry encerró a Zenki nuevamente en el arca de Vajula y Neki regreso a su mundo, volviendo todo tal y como era antes

- Todo será mejor para ellos ahora mi misión ha cambiado – dijo Kalysta levitando con la pequeña Zaeta dormida en sus brazos - y para ti también lo mejor será olvidar

Ambas desaparecieron tras un portal de luz sin dejar rastro, al día siguiente

- ¡Zenki! – grito Sherry al niño – cuantas veces te lo he dicho no te metas en mi cama

- No me molestes niña boba – le dijo él aun adormilado

Fin...


End file.
